


霍格沃茨，一段校史

by KateSourire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSourire/pseuds/KateSourire





	1. 弗以伊、公白飞、古费拉克和爱潘妮

在霍格沃茨，最引人注目的人物之一，是今年即将成为拉文克劳四年级学生的弗以伊。

在弗以伊走过之处，能听到最多的不是对于他在大多数人睡得人事不知的魔法史课上出色的课堂表现的赞美，也不是他和格兰芬多那个长得好看却几乎从不搭理人的安灼拉之间的交情，而是他身为霍格沃茨建校以来最出色的几位麻瓜出身巫师的事实。当然，霍格沃茨拒绝血统歧视——至少从表面上来看是这样。因此学生们议论的对象从来不是弗以伊的血统，而是那个“校长亲自去麻瓜孤儿院给弗以伊送录取通知书”的传言——当然，传言是真的，毕竟经历了几次因为他身上的魔力暴动而震碎窗户的事件后，铺天盖地的猫头鹰保管会吓得孤儿院院长更坚定要把他送去精神病院的想法。然而实际上，真正的问题是，离上一次霍格沃茨大战还不到十年，人们绝对没法轻易忘记那位同样由校长亲自送去通知书、出身麻瓜孤儿院、各科成绩优异得吓人、后来成为了巫师界噩梦的那位前霍格沃茨学生会长。

然而好在大多数人并不在意这个，尤其是主张真凭实据摆事实才能讲道理的拉文克劳和有着自来熟热情的格兰芬多。前者的代表人物是公白飞，这位从一年级开始蝉联整整三年期末考试年级第一的优秀巫师认为，花一个小时和弗以伊在图书馆讨论魔法史的效率，绝对比他一个人研究书本要来得高。后者的代表，则自然是将“格兰芬多式的真诚热情”贯彻得淋漓尽致的古费拉克先生。

说到古费拉克——完整姓氏是德·古费拉克——先生，最著名的事迹是他庞大的霍格沃茨人际网——从教授到学生、从学生到家养小精灵，甚至是学校里每一副画像、每一尊塑像甚至是禁林里每个魔法生物，古费拉克总有办法让自己的名号遍布整个学校。况且，每天傍晚魁地奇训练结束时，站在草坪边上等着古费拉克的姑娘也从来不带重样。古费拉克是天生的热源，所有人都认识古费拉克，所有人都愿意和古费拉克成为朋友，就连从来和格兰芬多不对付的斯莱特林也一样。

——比如那位在开学第一天，打断了同学院巴纳斯山半颗门牙的斯莱特林姑娘爱潘妮·德纳第。

在巫师的世界里，一般不选择肉搏——当你手上握着魔杖，还碰巧熟练掌握着几条有效恶咒时，几乎没有人会去弄脏自己的拳头。然而，在爱潘妮·德纳第的世界观里，有时狠狠地把人揍上一顿，远比一个“门牙赛大棒”来得有效——当然，如果我们讨论的咒语是类似“神锋无影”这样的杀伤力的话，这句话当她没说。

德纳第全家都是斯莱特林，就连和他们家关系密切的人也全是斯莱特林，不知是因为德纳第夫妇有意识的交友选择，还是如有些巫师认为的那样，斯莱特林天生就该和斯莱特林待在一块儿。无论如何，爱潘妮在霍格沃茨的朋友不多，除了和她一块长大、在开学那天挨了她拳头的巴纳斯山和他的几个跟班（说真的，除了巴纳斯山，其他人也算不上她的朋友），就是古费拉克和高她一级的格朗泰尔。她和格朗泰尔的共同爱好很多，概括来说主要是三样：酒、魔药和提子蛋糕。

顺便提一句，巴纳斯山那颗可怜的门牙，就是拜他咬了一口爱潘妮盘子最后一块提子蛋糕所赐。

古费拉克曾经问爱潘妮，为什么她对魔药如此感兴趣。他没敢说的是，爱潘妮穿着霍格沃茨的黑色巫师袍，一脸肃穆地用魔药搅拌坩埚的样子，看上去非常像他在麻瓜的童话书插图里看到的邪恶女巫——不过至少，除了她校服上银绿相间的院徽，暂时看不出她有变绿色的倾向。古费拉克问这话时他们还是一年级新生，半夜溜出来夜游的古费拉克瞥见魔药课教室里一点亮光，本着“同是夜游人”的惺惺相惜和格兰芬多式好奇心的古费拉克，成功在靠近魔药教室三步之外，猝不及防挨了一道石化咒。

“杀人。”爱潘妮把熬好的魔药小心装瓶，对着桌面一个“清理一新”，给目瞪口呆的古费拉克留个一个黑寡妇般的背影。

古费拉克不禁为他的室友马吕斯的人身安全感到深深的担忧。

TBC


	2. 爱潘妮、安灼拉和巴纳斯山

事实上，如果古费拉克先生的魔药课成绩能达到“超出预期”及以上成绩，那么他就能非常轻易地辨认出爱潘妮在煮的那锅白鲜绝对不可能有任何杀伤力，更不要说杀人了。

深夜的霍格沃茨，总是特别热闹。虽然说校规一直以来都明明白白地写在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里，每年开学晚宴前拉马克校长还会特别强调一次，然而遗憾的是，在部分学生（其中大部分是格兰芬多）眼里，“不许夜游”和“不许私自前往禁林”的校规，除了让他们的“冒险菜单”变得更长一点，并没有实际的威慑作用。因此，当爱潘妮怀揣白鲜，披着巫师袍站在格兰芬多休息室的画像前，清楚地说出“龙渣”的口令时，那位据说数百年前从霍格沃茨毕业的夫人甚至都没睁开眼睛看清楚面前的人长什么样就开了门——幸好她没有，否则“一位斯莱特林女生夜闯格兰芬多男生寝室”的消息绝对能成为《唱唱反调》的头条，从千百年来巫师界的血统歧视链到格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间旷日持久的战争，再到青春期巫师该如何控制自己的“某些”行为，或许还能趁机再卖上一轮伪劣迷情剂——总之，不摆事实、不讲道理，不眠不休地辩论上三天头版。

爱潘妮轻车熟路地拐进最里面的一间紧闭着的寝室，“阿拉霍洞开——”

安灼拉已经非常习惯在各种不应该有人的时间场合，自己的寝室门忽然被从外面打开的情况，但一般来说无论是古费拉克还是马吕斯，是宁可撬锁撞门都不会想到用咒语的。于是四年级的格兰芬多从《黑魔法的兴衰》里抬起头，看到四年级的黑发斯莱特林姑娘，脸上的惊讶绝对是实打实的——如果拍下来，不知道能不能刷新去年圣诞节古费拉克猫耳猫尾巴造型的照片拍卖纪录。

要是巴纳斯山，准会在我推开门之前丢过来一个“神锋无影”——爱潘妮盯着安灼拉那头和巴纳斯山一模一样的金发，条件反射地抓了一把自己有点枯的头发。她把魔药从长袍里掏出来放在《黑魔法的兴衰》旁边——要是巴纳斯山，最起码也得是个“金钟倒挂”——“我猜你后来没去医疗翼吧。”

不知道是因为和格兰芬多院长不为人知的过节，还是别的什么，总之下午的决斗课上，斯莱特林院长沙威，同时也是黑魔法防御术的教授，把向来不对付的格兰芬多和斯莱特林一一组成了决斗搭档，练习缴械咒。几乎所有的学生都会在面对自己的敌对学院时，在应该只能用“除你武器”的规定下暗暗使些坏招——和一年级新生不同，四年级的学生已经掌握了更多杀伤力不大却足够让人当众丢丑的咒语，反正只要在沙威教授没注意到自己这边时悄悄用就行。爱潘妮的搭档是古费拉克，识时务的古费拉克先生当然不会冒着被灌毒药的风险对她丢咒语，因此他们这组是最平静，或者用古费拉克的话来说，最无聊的。他们互相丢着“除你武器”，压根没注意到离自己不到三米的安灼拉和巴纳斯山的搭档已经远远超出了“练习”的范围。

“钻心剜骨！”

“除你武器！”

几乎所有人，包括事后匆匆赶来的冉阿让教授和拉马克校长都认为，如果不是沙威教授敏锐的观察力和果断的行动力，安灼拉早该在圣芒戈里躺着了。然而，虽然当时站在爱潘妮旁边的斯莱特林姑娘一直在尖叫，并且还有被沙威教授狠狠扣掉的两百分的打击——两百分！爱潘妮肯定他一定是气疯了，身为院长，给自己的学院扣分——但她还是意识到了一个关键问题：如果巴纳斯山真想让安灼拉受折磨，他现在就不会只是被擦伤了左手那么简单了。无论巴纳斯山的期末考试成绩单怎么说，他的魔咒水平绝对不会比那个连续三年第一的拉文克劳来得差。退一万步来说，巴纳斯山绝对不会犯失去准头这样的错误，德纳第家旅馆半径五百米内被他抢过金加隆的受害者都可以作证。

所以——爱潘妮盯着安灼拉的脸，时间久到绝对会让他的粉丝俱乐部成员觉得嫉妒。“你和巴纳斯山有什么仇吗，”她看着安灼拉小心地把白鲜涂在受伤的左手上，“就算他哪天真的想杀人，你的名字也应该在名单很后面吧。”

“谢谢，”安灼拉给自己上完药，把药瓶还给爱潘妮，“可能是因为，他是我的双胞胎哥哥。”

“啥？！”

TBC


	3. 蜂蜜公爵、糖羽毛笔和格朗泰尔

古费拉克觉得自己也许需要找特里劳妮教授好好为他测算一下最近的运势，再不然去找禁林里的马人帮他看看星云图也行。毕竟在美妙的周五夜晚，从刚好能看到星空的天文塔上被人拉下来，怎么想也不算是什么美好经历，尤其今晚还是他期待了很久的约会之夜——好吧，是他认为的“约会之夜”，毕竟在公白飞看来只是答应了帮古费拉克补习天文学而已。然而，公白飞并没有戳穿古费拉克天文学成绩是他成绩最好的几门课之一，如果古费拉克能意识到这点，他就不会像现在这么垂头丧气了。

“你最好是有重要的事要和我说，”古费拉克愤愤地把自己扔进斯莱特林公共休息室的沙发里，“否则就算你要朝我扔魔药，我也要——”

“安灼拉说巴纳斯是他的双胞胎哥哥。”爱潘妮不说废话，直入主题。

“……我从小和他一块儿长大我怎么不知道他还有个邪恶的斯莱特林哥哥！”古费拉克差点没跳起来。

“我从小看着巴纳斯坑蒙拐骗我也不知道他怎么就有个格兰芬多弟弟！”爱潘妮不甘示弱地吼回去，没有注意到一旁的格朗泰尔趁她没注意，仰头灌下了今天晚上第七杯火焰威士忌。

“你们不知道的事多着呢，比如蜂蜜公爵每个月第三个星期五，糖羽毛笔打对折。”格朗泰尔把一块薄荷糖扔进嘴里，含混地说。

“真的吗！”爱潘妮和古费拉克异口同声，双胞胎都不可能有他们这样的默契。

斯莱特林的格朗泰尔先生，大多数人称呼他为大写的R，是霍格沃茨最受欢迎的学生之一。他既没有公白飞和弗以伊这样出色的学业成绩（事实上，他最好的一门课是占卜，因为他在为自己编造悲惨未来这件事上天赋异禀），也没有古费拉克这样天生的热情。他在霍格沃茨的名声，主要来源于两件事：第一，他在三年级的暑假结束前，尝遍了霍格莫德及对角巷所有正在出售或曾经出售的含酒精饮品。作为大多数店铺的资深主顾，报格朗泰尔的名字可以拿到最低八折的折扣，包括韦斯莱笑话商店。第二，格朗泰尔熟知霍格沃茨的每一条秘密通道，包括在活点地图上没有画出来的那些——说实话，光是这一条，就能让格朗泰尔成为霍格沃茨的王。

而现在，霍格沃茨的王正窝在沙发里，品尝着他的第八杯火焰威士忌——如果他继续保持这样的记录，或许能成为霍格沃茨历史上第一个死于酒精中毒的在校学生。他似乎一点也不在意爱潘妮和古费拉克在争论“可他们长得完全不像！”，只管用不知道从哪里冒出来的小鱼干喂他的猫。这只被格朗泰尔取名为“猫”的动物正用下巴蹭着他的掌心，半眯着眼睛一脸享受，简直要让人怀疑它是不是错把迷情剂当牛奶喝了。在舔干净格朗泰尔手里的小鱼干后，猫尾巴一甩，像是被施了隐身咒一样，消失在了斯莱特林的公共休息室角落里。

猫是格朗泰尔十岁那年离家出走时带走的主要财产之一，除此之外他身上的东西甚至装不满一个行李箱——由此可见，出身于纯血家庭的格朗泰尔其实是个务实派，这和他的父母非常不同。格朗泰尔的母亲五年级时从布斯巴顿辍学，理由未知，他的父亲则以堪堪合格的成绩毕业于霍格沃茨。在这样的背景下，实在算不上什么有名的家族。他离开家时还没有收到霍格沃茨的通知书，却在到达德纳第家的旅馆前收到了整整七张来自魔法部的警告——未成年巫师使用魔杖进行带伤害性质咒语的施咒。这实在不能怪格朗泰尔，曾经属于他母亲的魔杖有着极强的自主意识，即使他和魔杖的主人有着非常紧密的血缘关系。因此，就算他念出的只是“清理一新”，最后也可能导致一场不大不小的火灾。出于这个原因，后来格朗泰尔把这支魔杖抵押给德纳第交房租时，德纳第先生看上去也没有非常不高兴。

好在，霍格沃茨的通知书还是在他十一岁生日那天准确无误地寄到了德纳第的旅馆，于是，格朗泰尔抱着他的猫，在九月一日这天和巴纳斯山一块儿来到了九又四分之三站台。

“我觉得你应该去问巴纳斯，”格朗泰尔打断爱潘妮，“没准那个格兰芬多小子弄错了。”

古费拉克表示赞同，虽然他并不觉得安灼拉会弄错什么事，“或者，我去问问公白飞，”他为自己突然想到的主意感到非常兴奋，“安灼拉和公白飞每天下午会在图书馆讨论作业。”

“我反正不会去问巴纳斯，”爱潘妮咬掉糖羽毛笔最后一点糖块，站起来抖了抖长袍，“我要去睡觉了。R，你看到猫了吗？”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头。自从三年级时，猫就变得行踪不定，但无论是格朗泰尔还是爱潘妮都懒得去找它，毕竟它总是会在宵禁时回来，带着一脸磕够了猫薄荷的满足感。

“也许是恋爱了。”古费拉克看着被施了魔法的天花板，假装被看到爱潘妮像是被人迎面丢了个粪蛋的脸。

TBC


	4. 安灼拉、猫和格朗泰尔

三月，是美妙的充满了恋爱气息的季节——著名情感咨询大师古费拉克先生，在他七岁那年，对他的好友安灼拉说出了这条警世名言。

当然了，对古费拉克来说，每天都可以是充满了巧克力和雨后霍格沃茨魁地奇球场气味的美妙季节。值得注意的是，在三年级第一节占卜课上，特里劳妮教授对着专心搅拌茶杯的古费拉克，说出了她众多非著名预言之一，预示他将在三年级三月的某天晚上，于霍格沃茨的天文塔邂逅他的真爱——其实，事实与此，也相差并不远。

然而，三月对安灼拉而言，尽管没有对古费拉克这样的重大意义，依然是个值得纪念的月份。三月的某次格兰芬多对拉文克劳的魁地奇球赛后，他在回格兰芬多塔楼的必经之路上，第一次见到了美丽的夏洛特姑娘。

夏洛特，一个非传统意义的美人，有着光滑的黑色皮毛和明亮的绿色眼睛——这样的长相，在霍格沃茨的众多猫小姐中，绝对是个异类。好在安灼拉并不怎么关心霍格沃茨其他人养的猫——事实上，如果他能对自己的同学多一点关心，就能在夏洛特小姐撞进他怀里的那一刻意识到在霍格沃茨，并没有人养了这样一只猫当宠物——对格兰芬多而言，最受欢迎的宠物永远在猫头鹰和蟾蜍之间变化，安灼拉自己就有一只名叫索莱尔的猫头鹰，非常不幸的是，这只漂亮的雪鸮在他二年级时死于一场意外。

安灼拉的朋友并不多，当然这不是说他性格古怪不善社交，实际上，愿意和他打交道的学生并不少，且遍布霍格沃茨四大学院。然而要成为他的好友，则需要古费拉克这种“持之以恒的不要脸”（来自爱潘妮），而夏洛特另辟奇径——她猛地跳进安灼拉的怀里，在他能够回过神来喊“是谁养的猫”之前，把毛茸茸的脑袋藏进他的长袍里，泰然自若地，睡着了。

可能是出于对动物的喜爱，也可能是因为他急着回去写第二天下午要交的魔药学论文（这项理由其实并不能成立，因为他总是提前整整三天把作业写完），总之，他抱着睡得心安理得的夏洛特回到寝室，在她轻微的呼噜声中，看完了一整本《魔法字音表》。

总而言之，无论如何，夏洛特在接下来的整整一年中，成为了安灼拉单方面饲养的宠物。“单方面”是因为她总是神出鬼没，安灼拉永远不会知道在结束了一天的课或者魁地奇球赛后，打开寝室门能看到什么——也许是仿佛台风过境，但大多数时候风平浪静。毕竟夏洛特是个能在他写论文或者研究课本时安静地躺在他膝盖上或者脚边安静地吃着小鱼干的文静姑娘。

安灼拉从不认为夏洛特是有其他饲主的，即使有，恕他直言，也一定不怎么负责。他经常在回寝室的路上看到夏洛特缩在——有时是一尊雕像，有时是一幅画像——背后，满怀期待地盯着他长袍口袋的样子。当然了，要是安灼拉的观察力再敏锐一点，他就能发现夏洛特皮毛光滑得完全不像是有过挨饿的历史。

因此，当他某天发现，一个斯莱特林学生在魔药课教室门口，朝（他的）夏洛特扔薄荷糖时，他的第一反应是从长袍口袋里抽出了魔杖。

“不许动！”

黑发的斯莱特林学生没理他，而是慢条斯理地把手心里最后一块薄荷糖喂给夏洛特，看着她满足地舔了舔他的手心，才拍了拍身上的灰，站起来面对安灼拉，“噢，你是巴纳斯山的弟弟。”

“……”这个开场白可不在安灼拉的想象范围里，但作为一个优秀的格兰芬多三年级巫师，他还是握紧了魔杖，“离开夏洛特。”

斯莱特林学生和夏洛特同时从喉咙里发出了代表“不屑”的哼哼声。

“她，”斯莱特林学生指了指夏洛特，“不叫夏洛特，叫‘猫’，”然后，他又指了指自己，“我，是R。”

安灼拉盯着格朗泰尔，和一旁的夏——猫。总算明白了某天他找不到夏洛特时，一个“夏洛特飞来”咒丢出去时，她脸上嫌弃的表情是怎么回事。

TBC


	5. 格朗泰尔、安灼拉和魔药课

尽管他们同级，安灼拉却几乎从来没有在上课时间见过格朗泰尔。这事儿一大半是格朗泰尔的责任，虽然霍格沃茨的大部分课对他来说逃和没逃一样——当然除了魔药课，沙威教授是无法容忍因为自己学院的学生逃课，而不得不每周给斯莱特林扣上五十分这种事的。至于其他的，当然是能逃则逃，反正马白夫教授几乎从来不在魔法史课之前点名，大多数时候像草药课这类户外课程也并没有人在意是否少了一两个学生。除此之外，安灼拉并没有选占卜课——这几乎是理所当然的，安灼拉不相信预知未来这类玩意儿，反正他多多少少能猜到一些。

总而言之，格朗泰尔，作为特里劳妮教授最喜欢的学生之一，能被安灼拉看见的几率，自然是无限趋近于零。在缺乏了解交流的情况下，又基于一个格兰芬多与生俱来的对巫师美好道德品质的信任，当然是格朗泰尔说什么，安灼拉信什么。

“我当然爱我的猫，也绝对不可能让她这样一位美丽的小姐——挨着饿，出现在格兰芬多的塔楼上。梅林知道在她第一次没有回来时，我在斯莱特林公共休息室上的布告板贴了多少纸条，期望看到她的好心人能把她送回来……”——完全是胡扯。猫的夜不归宿次数多到连爱潘妮都懒得找，反正猫，作为霍格沃茨仅次于格朗泰尔的密道万事通，总能给自己找些乐子。事实上，安灼拉第一次看见她出现在格兰芬多塔楼的那天，她实际上刚从三楼一尊骑士雕像背后的密道钻出来，脚步虚浮是因为磕多了厨房里家养小精灵的威士忌，绝对不是因为饿。

“……非常对——”

“事实上，你知道吗，我觉得这也有斯莱特林那群新生的责任，当然还有那个上了扫帚连天生的斗鸡眼都能忽然变好的魁地奇队长。各种各样的布告——寻人启事、寻物启事、寻魔杖启示——啊这个我只告诉你一个人，巴纳斯山丢了的魔杖是我藏起来的，不过说了你也别想找到它，就算你们有血缘感应也没用，霍格沃茨的密道啊……对了你听说过活点地图吗？”——又是胡扯。斯莱特林的魁地奇队长才没有斗鸡眼，天生斗鸡眼爬上扫帚就能好的是他们的王牌找球手——一个在上星期的训练中不慎被队友的扫帚柄打中的倒霉鬼。

“血缘感应是——”

“你知道七楼那张萨拉查·斯莱特林的画像吗——要我说，画这画像的人可真是天才，就算是最出色的麻瓜画家也未必能把他的缺点抓得那么准。古费拉克说画这幅画的准是个格兰芬多——格兰芬多和斯莱特林天生不对付。不过这有什么要紧的，什么血统啦学院啦都是浪费生命。什么魔法石和永生不死——一直活着死不了，是多么无聊的事啊，可我还有黄油啤酒和火焰威士忌。嘿，告诉你一个秘密，猪头酒吧的黄油啤酒，每个七月的第一个星期二打七折……”——全是胡扯。古费拉克才没评论过萨拉查·斯莱特林的画像，那幅画也不挂在七楼的走廊，而是拉马克校长的办公室，尽管校长本人其实是个格兰芬多。

“格朗泰尔，或者，R，”最后一个音节在安灼拉的喉咙里滚了半天，成功地打断了格朗泰尔的“你知道吗分院帽本来想把校长分到斯莱特林”的故——八卦，“非常抱歉我错养了你的……猫，如果你不介意的话，十分钟之后就要上课了。”

十五岁的安灼拉，非常不幸地比格朗泰尔矮了半头，因此他得努力地昂着头，才能看到魔药教室里沙威教授的背影。实际上，安灼拉觉得有些不耐烦，尽管他并没有表现得非常明显。他没有耐心听一个说话颠三倒四的斯莱特林学生——梅林作证，这和格朗泰尔的学院没有半点关系——胡扯，并且，听听，他都在说些什么——“我爱霍格沃茨，就像你一样，所以我们为什么不好好真正地享受在这里的美好时光呢”——简直莫名其妙，就像现在——

“梅林啊，”格朗泰尔抱着熟睡的猫，“你难道不知道‘享乐’这两个字怎么写吗……”

但安灼拉没有再听他继续说话了。他那张经常被形容为“缩小版的老安灼拉先生”的脸——看似冷漠的、严肃的、只有在少数场合会充满热情的——漂亮的脸，“我得去上课了，关于你的猫我非常——”

“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！！！！！！！！！！！”

猫猛地从格朗泰尔的长袍里探出脑袋，发出了一连串——惊恐的、仿佛马吕斯见到皮皮鬼的——尖叫声。她飞快地跳到地上，在古费拉克放大的笑脸能够靠近她之前迅速地朝走廊另一头飞奔而去。

“……她竟然不爱我了。”古费拉克难以置信地看着逃窜而去的猫，一脸受伤。

“亲爱的古费拉克先生，要是我一连三天追着你跑，要拔你的头发熬魔药，你也会跑的，”爱潘妮说着，把手里其中一本书丢给格朗泰尔，“你的课本。”

格朗泰尔准确地接住，“《解梦指南》，哈。斯莱特林加十分。”

当他们忙着讨论中午格朗泰尔没去所以被爱潘妮喂给猫的芒果布丁（古费拉克：恕我直言，这是谋杀）时，安灼拉抱着他的课本走进了魔药课教室。沙威教授不在，所以他只是先把坩埚架了起来，研究今天的内容——复方汤剂。而就像古费拉克说的那样，除了安灼拉，没人会想要提前进魔药课教室的，因此，当他读到“所需材料：非洲蛇树皮”一行时，听到教室外的古费拉克说：“你什么时候认识的安灼拉啊。”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔在安灼拉看不见的地方从长袍口袋里掏出一个酒瓶，“安灼拉瞧不起我。”

TBC


	6. 爱潘妮、珂赛特和马吕斯

总得来说，魔药课作为众多格兰芬多最不擅长的一门课，加上“坩埚杀手双子星”马吕斯和博须埃坚持不懈的努力，沙威教授从来对他们没什么好脸色。但换句话说，沙威教授也几乎不对其他三个学院的学生露出笑脸，即使是在爱潘妮只花了其他学生一半的时间就熬出了完美的复方汤剂的情况下。沙威教授年轻时曾经是个傲罗，在追查魔法部通缉犯上卓有天分，然而在某次不为众多人知的缉捕事件后，他辞了职，来到霍格沃茨教一门看似和他完全扯不上关系的魔药课。传言当年令众多知情人讳莫如深的缉捕事件的另一主人公，是现任格兰芬多院长兼变形课教授冉阿让先生，据说他年轻时因为“犯了点小错”被送入阿兹卡班，后来成功逃狱，而当时负责他案件的正是时任傲罗的沙威教授——以上消息皆来自《预言家日报》首席记者丽塔·斯基特，真实度见仁见智，毕竟谁都清楚，敢向两位当事人询问细节的，都是真正的勇士。

况且，当年的真相，就连冉阿让教授的养女，珂赛特·割风也说不清楚。说到珂赛特，很少有人知道她在被冉阿让教授收养前，曾经在德纳第旅馆住过一段时间。她的母亲，一个不知姓名的、据说是麻瓜的可怜女人，将她寄养在德纳第家，并承诺每月寄来十个金加隆当作抚养费。在整个魔法界被伏地魔所控制的前提下，一个月十个金加隆可算价格不菲，然而这位母亲很快就没法实现她的承诺了——爱潘妮回想起珂赛特住在德纳第旅馆的日子，要她说，对比珂赛特，德纳第先生和德纳第夫人对待格朗泰尔的态度简直可以算得上和蔼可亲了。万幸，在珂赛特收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书之前，冉阿让教授——当时他还不能被称为教授，连“先生”也称不上，毕竟他还是阿兹卡班的逃犯，通缉令贴满了整个巫师界，只不过在伏地魔的阴影下，没人去关心一群食死徒逃犯里的某个例外而已。

据马白夫教授说，巫师的人口在近几百年内维持着一个十分低的数据值，即使不和麻瓜人口进行对比，巫师家庭的平均生育率也算得上极低。因此，正常情况下，每个巫师家庭只会有一个未成年巫师，而他们大多会在十一岁生日当天收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书，这就造成了一个情况，即未成年巫师，尤其是像安灼拉、古费拉克和德纳第这样的纯血家庭出身的小巫师，大多会在开学之前见过自己的大部分同学。

因此，在一年级的开学晚宴上，当人群里的爱潘妮看见人群里的珂赛特时，她可并没有感觉十分惊讶。

然而，对珂赛特和爱潘妮而言，一句“嗨我是爱潘妮，爱潘妮·德纳第，你从前住在我家的旅馆”并不算是什么好开场白，考虑到德纳第先生和夫人的某些行为足以让珂赛特以虐待和诈骗罪将他们送进阿兹卡班。况且爱潘妮仗着自己过早显露的巫师天分，在珂赛特身上试验一些恶作剧魔咒的行为，认真追究的话，她收到的来自魔法部的警告绝对不会比格朗泰尔收到的少。况且，在麦格教授喊出“珂赛特·割风”的名字之前，爱潘妮也不敢说她看见的女孩就是那个——瘦瘦小小的、脸上总带着一块灰尘的——珂赛特，她带着雀斑的脸上有着一个真正的、在父亲宠爱下长大的姑娘应该有的幸福的红晕，穿着整洁的巫师袍，棕色的卷发一丝不苟地披在肩膀上——爱潘妮低头看了看自己蓬松的、四处乱翘的头发，梅林怎么说的来着——世事难料。

总而言之，爱潘妮没想过主动去结识珂赛特，尽管她非常清楚珂赛特可没有忘记爱潘妮·德纳第。她主动去找珂赛特说话的契机，是那个原本应该去德姆斯特朗，却在和自己的祖父大吵一架后跟随自己父亲——一个曾经在霍格沃茨保卫战中作出贡献的前傲罗——的脚步，来到霍格沃茨就读的马吕斯·彭眉胥。

关于马吕斯·彭眉胥，我们需要知道的一件事是，他是古费拉克的室友。这就意味着，彭眉胥先生在四年的霍格沃茨学习生涯中，有无数被夜游的古费拉克连累，成为禁闭和劳动服务常客的机会，同样地，也让他认识了魔药课优等生，斯莱特林的爱潘妮·德纳第小姐。马吕斯，作为一个几乎在每节魔药课上都要因为各种各样的原因炸一次坩埚的格兰芬多，对任何能熟练进行切割材料、熬煮魔药动作的人都充满了崇拜——除了沙威教授，当然。没人崇拜沙威教授，只有敬畏。于是，在一年级开学的半个月后，马吕斯终于找爱潘妮搭话了。

“听说，你认识拉文克劳的珂——”马吕斯的脸上升起令人怀疑的红晕，“割风小姐。”

“听说”一词，在马吕斯的世界里，通常意味着“听古费拉克说”。要爱潘妮说，他与其每天研究魁地奇战术，不如练习一下文笔向《预言家日报》投简历。然而，当时正忙着和古费拉克研究活点地图的爱潘妮并没有没顾得上回答马吕斯，说实话，要不是知道马吕斯的室友是古费拉克，爱潘妮说不准还会对马吕斯多些好感。在德纳第夫人曾经当作睡前读物给阿兹玛和爱潘妮读的麻瓜童话中——不要怀疑，德纳第夫人也曾经是个好母亲——多的是王子拯救困境中的姑娘的故事，对于爱潘妮这样从小听的大多是《诗翁彼豆故事集》的女巫来说，王子和公主的故事当然更有吸引力。说实话，马吕斯的长相非常符合年幼的爱潘妮对故事里“王子”形象的想象——这不奇怪，毕竟马吕斯出生于一个混血巫师家庭，母亲是为数不多的在麻瓜世界享有贵族爵位的纯血家庭巫师之一，父亲则是战争英雄——算是吧，既然马吕斯自己是这么说的。况且马吕斯的长相能算得上英俊，曾在《唱唱反调》举办的“霍格沃茨男巫魅力排行”中三次进入前五——顺便提一句，第一是安灼拉，毕竟这是个单纯看脸的排行榜。

只是这样的少女幻想，在马吕斯连续炸了一个月的坩埚后，烟消云散了。

尽管如此，在古费拉克的怂恿下，爱潘妮还是决定去帮马吕斯送信——“男生不能进入女生寝室”，这是霍格沃茨的众多（没人在意的）校规之一。于是，某个星期五的夜晚，爱潘妮放弃了和格朗泰尔一块儿品评破釜酒吧新的火焰威士忌配方的机会，怀揣写满了马吕斯少男心事的信——在古费拉克的帮助下施了魔法，只有珂赛特一个人能看到信的内容——站在拉文克劳公共休息室门口的画像前，准备说出口令——

“潘妮。”

这声音可绝对不会来自珂赛特。

TBC


	7. 有关霍格沃茨的六件不重要小事

1.如果说《预言家日报》是魔法界发行量最大、读者最多的报纸，那么称《唱唱反调》为“霍格沃茨的《预言家日报》”绝对算不上过誉。事实上，考虑到于连·我满脸都写着高兴·安灼拉先生在入学三年内顺利蝉联“霍格沃茨男巫魅力排行榜”第一，这还能算是一份客观报道的报纸——当然，古费拉克先生对此持保留意见，尽管在“星期三的晚上究竟会不会有仙女座流星雨”这个问题上，任何没有沉溺于恋爱带来的多巴胺过度分泌中的有基本智商的巫师，都应该选择相信天文课优秀学生公白飞，而不会是《唱唱反调》末版左下角的豆腐块广告的。

“我就说他们这么写只是为了多卖几副限量望远镜——阿嚏！”因为整夜待在天文台等待显然不存在的流星雨，并且忘记给自己施保暖咒而成功患上感冒的古费拉克盖着红金格子的法兰绒毯子，抱着爱潘妮再三保证绝对没有下过毒的热巧克力，愤愤不平，“而且——梅林的胡子！他们卖的望远镜和我在对角巷看到买二送一的到底有哪里不一样了！”

2.在安灼拉先生长出被霍格沃茨情窦初开的女巫——不愿透露姓名的女士强烈要求在此注明，这些脑子里被灌了迷情剂的蛞蝓里绝对不包括斯莱特林的德纳第小姐——追捧的高冷气质之前，他只是一个有着长度正好的金色卷发、在安灼拉家族的影集里留下无数迷茫表情的不怎么讨人喜欢的准巫师。实际上，在很长一段时间里，他的朋友只有德·古费拉克家的小儿子，和他同龄的、喜欢钻未成年巫师魔杖管理条例空子玩些小恶作剧的古费拉克。理论上来说，古费拉克应该是他的表哥——当然，从过去到现在，安灼拉都极其抗拒这个称号。毕竟严格而言，他和古费拉克血缘当中的相似之处，可能还不如格朗泰尔和皮皮鬼之间来得多——此处存疑，尤其是对可怜的马吕斯·彭眉胥先生来说，很难相信用施了咒语的狐媚子大粪诈骗他是蜂蜜公爵最新产品的格朗泰尔血缘里没点恶作剧之王的基因。

3.在拉马克校长来到那间位于巴塞罗那的孤儿院之前，弗以伊并没有意识到自己是个巫师。在那所由教会资助的孤儿院里，“巫师”一词通常和“魔鬼”挂钩，更别提当那个颧骨内陷的刻薄高个男孩把他恶狠狠地推倒在地时，因为突然的魔力暴动而碎掉砸在男孩额头上的彩绘玻璃窗。

七岁的红头发西班牙男孩是孤儿院里最不受欢迎的孩子，麻瓜小孩们叫他怪物，把石头砸在他旁边的空地上。

十一岁的拉文克劳小巫师是霍格沃茨里最让人捉摸不透的学生，巫师们崇拜他的魔法天赋，而他的这种天赋又让人联想到数年前，那位同样由校长亲自从孤儿院接来的天赋卓绝的前学生会主席。

“你疼不疼啊，”黑头发的斯莱特林小女巫皱着眉把刚熬好的白鲜均匀地涂在他狰狞的伤口上，打断了他的思绪。

他摇了摇头。

4.猫并不是格朗泰尔的宠物，事实上，她在霍格沃茨的地位，几乎可以算得上和他平起平坐。

猫找到安灼拉并不是意外，也许安灼拉不知道，他身上总带着的崭新羊皮纸味道和淡淡的烘焙香气，是猫最喜欢依靠的气味。

5.霍格沃茨最优秀的学生公白飞，出生于一个位于巴黎的律师家庭。要不是十一岁那年收到了由横冲直撞的猫头鹰送来的录取通知书，他或许会成为全法国最顶尖的医学院学生。当然，一张画着普通麻瓜眼里并不存在的霍格沃茨徽章的羊皮纸，并不能说服坚信科学的老公白飞先生，为此，冉·阿让先生亲自拜访，用几个算不上有多么精妙的变形魔咒，费了一番力气才说服了公白飞的父母。

事实上，只有老公白飞先生。公白飞夫人在今后的整整一年里，逢人就抱怨她的丈夫把他们唯一的儿子送去了一所“不知所谓的变戏法学校”。

——扯远了，那么，让我们来分享一个公白飞先生的秘密，作为补偿：

公白飞先生其实对天文学的兴趣并不高，在古代如尼文和算数占卜之后，天文学理应很难在一堆选修课中，脱颖而出他的视线。

但是谁让古费拉克那个不擅长画天文图的傻瓜选了天文课呢。

6.古费拉克算得上是安灼拉的救命恩人，如果他没有在成功念出“咒立停”和“我不会让你死”的感人台词之后之后，又得意过头朝他“可怜的表弟”扔出一道“门牙赛大棒”的话。

TBC


End file.
